


Beach Day

by hyarleyquinn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, beach, jet ski, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyarleyquinn/pseuds/hyarleyquinn
Summary: After a particularly annoying conference in San Diego, Lena Luthor heads to the beach to take a personal day. Little did she know she would be a lot less than alone...some housekeeping:- whatever is in [brackets] is Lena's thoughts!!





	1. Chapter 1

[Meetings suck, but at least we’re in San Diego.]

Lena watched the conveyor for her suitcase. After a long week managing all the branches of her company, she was a bit caught off guard when she was asked to attend a development meeting in California. She couldn’t refuse, and soon she found herself on a plane. Lena tugged at her sweater; she’d definitely chosen the wrong outfit for blazing San Diego. She sighed, watching the various luggage come and go.

[Oh well. It’s hot now, but after the conference you can take a personal day. I’ve heard the beaches here have great cocktails.]  
A red suitcase came around the bend. Lena identified it as hers, and quickly grabbed it and found a taxi to the nearest Mariott. It was going to be a long week- and it’s not like she had anyone to keep her company. Luthors like to work alone, she told herself.

(jump)

“Meeting Adjourned.”  
The rustle of papers being stuffed into briefcases and the adjusting of tuxedos filled the conference room. Lena looked around, identifying that she was the only woman in the room, and rolled her eyes to herself. If only she had another woman to relate to; to laugh with; to maybe be something more with. Lena’s attraction to women was one of her most well-kept secrets, much to her chagrin. She wished more than anything to find someone to share her life with, but she didn’t know how the business world would take that. Lena closed her laptop and walked out with an air of lonely confidence. A beach day sounded pretty good right about then.  
Lena stepped onto the beach, breathing in the salty air.

[Finally. This is what San Diego’s supposed to feel like: beachy and free, not stuffy and full of condescending men.]  
She had on a black cutout swimsuit and her dark hair fell loosely over her shoulders. With a black bag over her shoulders and a pair of Prada sunglasses over her green eyes, Lena placed her towel over a chair and began to sunbathe. For the first time in a long time, Lena Luthor felt relaxed. Her eyes felt heavy, and she let them close happily.

Vrmmmmmmmm Vrmmmmmmm!!!!  
Lena sat up in her chair. What was that noise, interrupting the peaceful sound of the waves crashing gently against the sand? She rolled her eyes and tried to close her eyes again.  
[What the hell, dude? Take your jerkmobile somewhere else.]  
The noise continued, frustrating the CEO further. She furrowed her brow and decided to go and explore. Normally, she wouldn’t mind, but something about the meeting left her a bit irked and annoyed. She sat up again, adjusted her sunglasses and left her chair.

As she got closer, she realized the sound was from an approaching jetski She giggled under her breath. Lex had owned a jetski for a time, but never used it because he called it “the vehicle of the dumbass.” From what it sounded like, Lena thought the rider of this one was definitely a dumbass. But, that’s when Lena saw her.

The first thing she saw was her piercing blue eyes. They cut through everything else and were brighter than the sun itself. Then she noticed her short hair, blonde, salty and blowing in the wind. Lena’s eyes traveled to her defined biceps and she blushed.

[Oh my god, she’s definitely not a dumbass. Definitely not a dumbass, Lena. What were you thinking? She’s gorgeous!]  
The woman hopped off her jet ski and laughed heartily, making Lena’s heart swell.  
“That was gnarly! Best weather we’ve had in weeks! Nothing like the salty sea to make you feel alive! Would you like to rent one?”  
Lena took a moment to respond. “I- No, I’m not here to rent a jet ski. I’m here to- well, why am I here?” Lena giggled.  
[Dammit, Lena. You’re losing her.]  
“Well if you wanted to, my name’s Kara! I run the San Diego ski rentals on this beach, the best skiing on the west coast! Open 8-8.”  
Lena just stared at the beautiful woman.  
Kara laughed to herself and ran her hands through her hair. “Sorry, I gotta say that speech to everyone. Job Protocol!” She stuck out her hand. “What’s your name?”  
Lena took her hand. “Where are my manners? My name is Lena Luthor, and I-“  
Kara shook her hand. “Luthor? As in the company? Wait- you’re the CEO! Of LuthorCorp! My ex-girlfriend used to live in National City.”  
[Girlfriend? Jackpot!]  
Lena nodded and smiled. “How did you end up in San Diego?”

Kara adjusted her glasses. “Actually, it was to get away from my ex. She… wasn’t the nicest person. I just needed a change of scenery. So, I cut my hair and moved here! It’s actually been the best thing I’ve ever done! I had to leave behind a job, but it was worth it.”  
Lena furrowed her brow. “I’m sorry about your ex, that sounds really hard.”  
Kara shook her head and smiled. “You know what? It was hard for a time, but it made me a better person!”  
She has a fantastic personality too? This is great! Well, she probably doesn’t like me back. I’m too square and professional for her. In your dreams-  
“Hey, I gotta go, I have another jet ski coming in- I’d love to see you again though, do you wanna get ice cream? Are you here tomorrow?”  
[Holy shit, I didn’t just hear that right. She actually wants to see me again? I must be hallucinating. Did I drink enough water?]  
Lena was stunned. She stood there for a moment, then took out a pen from her bag and a business card.  
“I would love to, Kara. Here, take my card and you can call me later to schedule.” Grinning, Lena wrote her number (and a heart) on the back of the card.

Kara took the card and put it carefully in her backpack. “Sounds great! See you soon, Lena.” She placed her hand on Lena’s arm, making Lena’s heart beat even faster. Kara hopped on her jet ski and sped away, leaving Lena to wonder what kind of angel she had just encountered. She had a date. Lena Luthor, CEO, and apparently flirt of the century, had a date with a beautiful woman in a new city. Kara was right: this was the best thing that ever happened to her.


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a chance meeting on the beach, Lena Luthor has a date with jetski enthusiast Kara Danvers.

Lena looked up at the building in front of her.  
[Cold Front, huh? Great name for an ice cream parlor. This is the one right?]  
Lena checked the address on her phone.  
[Ok, this is definitely the right one. Now we just… go inside? Why am I so nervous? I’m a Luthor, goddammit! I like her a lot and-]  
“Are you gonna go inside?”

Lena turned around to find Kara standing right behind her, wearing a blue and black flannel that complimented her eyes. Her hair was combed back and her glasses sat on her nose so perfectly, Lena just wanted to collapse.

“Kara! Glad to see you! I was just checking the address.” Lena gently hugged Kara and smiled to herself.  
[I’m definitely blushing. Can she tell?]  
Kara brushed a piece of hair behind Lena’s ear. “You’re blushing.”  
[Damn.]

(jump)

“So, Lena, which flavor are you having? Or flavors, I don’t care, I’m buying.”  
“Kara, I can’t let you pay for-“

Kara placed her hand on Lena’s arm again and giggled, making Lena’s heart flutter. “You’re Lena friggin’ Luthor, multimillionare, at least let me buy you an ice cream cone!”

Lena rolled her eyes playfully. “If you insist, I’ll take a scoop of chocolate cookies n’ crème.”  
“Great choice! I’ll take a double scoop of cake batter with rainbow sprinkles.”  
As the server scooped up their cones, Lena and Kara grabbed a seat by the window.  
Kara turned to look out the window. “Beautiful day, isn’t it? I love days like this in San Diego.”  
“I wish we had more days like this in National City. We get a lot of rain, especially recently! It’s especially hard for the new construction I’m having built. We’re trying to extend the hospital to add a new children’s wing.”

Kara smiled and rested her chin in her hands. “Lena Luthor, lifesaver.”  
Lena blushed. “I wish the rest of the world saw me that way.”  
Kara adjusted her glasses. “Well… I see you that way.”  
[She’s. Adorable.]  
“Kara, I… forgot what I was going to say.” Lena blushed and giggled.  
Kara laughed. “I guess I do have a way with the women.”  
“I wish I did. My job is one where women who like women… often must conceal themselves, for the sake of their companies.”  
Kara frowned. “Why? It doesn’t seem like that big of a deal to me. You can’t choose who you love!”  
Lena looked down at the table. “Yes, but sometimes big corporate businessmen use that as a weakness against you- I mean me- in meetings. If a proposal fails, or a deal falls through, they try and say I wasn’t interested from the getgo, because my client was male.”

Kara’s eyebrows furrowed. “That’s so not fair!”  
Lena shrugged. “Oh well, what can you do? I’m sitting with an amazing woman eating ice cream, so right now, things are looking up.”  
Kara smiled. “Hey, since our ice cream’s gone, you wanna go for a walk down the beach?  
“I’d love to.”

(jump)

Kara and Lena strolled along the shore, watching the tide go in and out. The once blue sky had started to turn a light shade of pink as the sun began to set.  
[This is incredible. I can’t believe this is actually happening.]

“Lena, are you alright? You’ve been kinda quiet ever since we left the ice cream parlor.” Kara turned around and looked Lena her dark green eyes.  
“Oh, I’m fine, Kara. Just… this is the first time I’ve ever been on a date with a woman. I’ve dated men before, but it always felt so forced and unnatural. This feels so liberating and free- I just want to soak it up.”

Kara’s cheeks turned a deep pink and her blue eyes started showing some flecks of gold.  
“Lena, you’re different than any other woman I’ve met. You’re driven, and passionate, and-“  
Lena responded by taking her hand. Kara looked down at her feet in the sand, grinning with more teeth than an overzealous camp counselor.  
Suddenly, Kara smirked. “You wanted to soak it up, huh, Lena? Soak this up!”  
Kara kicked some water up to splash Lena’s outfit. Lena yelped and kicked up an even bigger wave.  
“Kara Danvers, you are in for it this time!”  
The two of them waded into the ocean, splashing each other and giggling.  
[Lena, this dress is dry clean only. You can’t wash this. Oh well, what’s one dress? You can replace that, but you can’t replace her.]


End file.
